The present invention generally relates to seafood peeling and opening for restaurant use. More particularly, the present invention relates to a more efficient method and apparatus for manually opening shells.
Manually opening shells, such as oyster shells, by hand requires much time and effort. It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for more efficiently manually opening shells.